


Once Upon a Dream

by arisu16



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal challenge: minimalism- write something in 35 words or less. Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

I met my true love  
as if in a dream.  
We danced for a while  
then promised to meet.  
Before we could,  
I was whisked off to a castle  
then put in a deep sleep.


End file.
